


Real Draconic Fae Hours

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dragon features, More tags to be added, One-Shot Collection, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: I wanna write Malleus more too lmao.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Real Draconic Fae Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm yeah see I was gonna write more for this but I wanna go write Divus now and this is fine so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Not the start to this I expected but I love clowning on Mal Mal so >: ) It's okay I'll write something where he gets to be Princely UwU later.
> 
> Also I've been in the mood to make stuff a lot sorry not sorry I'm showing up a lot in the tag I've been here since the beginning of it so you're stuck with me for a lot longer u_u
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!

“Ugh… Why did WE get stuck doing this?!” 

“Because Grim’s the one that lost the frisbee, and you were the unlucky person next to us…” I checked behind another bush, but to no avail, continuing forward into the forest. “Oh, come on! Why is it so hard to find a stupid frisb-”

“YO, LOOK OUT!!!”

“Wh-AHHH!!!” It was if the ground itself disappeared beneath me. I couldn’t tell if I was screaming or not, more focused on the way my vision blurred as I rolled down the steep incline. I could feel sharp rocks digging into my skin, taking scraps of my uniform with it, until finally, it all stopped…

Luckily, down below was a patch of strange flowers, a kind I’d never seen before! … It didn’t stop it from hurting so much though when I crashed against a tree stump near the base, showers of thick, pink pollen clouding into the air, before descending back down in a graceful swoop.

“OH SHIT! [NAME]!!! … You good?” My entire body screamed for death. Despite that, I forced myself to sit up. I was barely able to peek over the thick mass of flowers that seemed to swallow me whole.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK?!” He relaxed, but it didn’t last for long. He was struggling to compose himself, and when I looked down, I found out why… I was completely covered in pink dust.

“DON’T YOU DARE LAUGH!”

“I… I… AHAHAHAHA!!!” I simply rolled my eyes, climbing up so I could sit on the tree trunk, while Ace carefully made his own way down the slope. He paused right before entering the flower bed, cringing at the scent.

“Oh YIKES that strong…” He turned back, beginning to walk away. I can’t believe this.

“BRO??? YOU’RE JUST GONNA LEAVE ME HERE???” He tossed his hands up.

“YOU COULDN’T PAY ME ENOUGH TO ENTER THAT! Besides, it’s not like I’m leaving you completely! I’m just… Gonna guide you back to the school… From a distance…” 

“Ugh, RUDE!” I forced myself up, making the trek towards him. “Fine! But I’m not sharing the cherry pie I made tod-AH!” I tripped over something hidden within the bed, falling face-down onto the ground once more.

“... Uh… [Name]?” 

A single hand peeked through the brush, holding the long-coveted frisbee.

\-----------

“Ugh… This is bad…” My fingers hovered over send, knowing I’d have to tell him.

Luckily, gym was the last class for today, and it was already close to over by the time returned. That meant everyone was free to go home! … Except I’d already made plans to attend the Gargoyle Appreciation Club meeting with Malleus today. I knew by now, he was probably there, preparing for the meeting as I thought… 

But that smell hadn’t worn off in the slightest, nor could I dust the pollen off… (That, and my uniform was practically shredded to hell and back.) 

I’d have to take a shower to probably get it off and change, but by the time it took for me to get to Ramshackle, I’d already be well past time for the meeting… It’d only be fair to tell him to cancel, but… He was so excited when I told him I’d stop by, that I knew it would crush him…

“... No, I have to… It’s only fair.” I took a deep breath, ready to tap “Send,” and at that moment, I got a message.

‘[Name], please do not forget that the meeting for the Gargoyle Appreciation Club will begin in 10 minutes.’ There was a brief pause, before I saw he continued to type.

‘... I am looking quite forward to you joining us today.’

… Oh, there was no way I could possibly skip now… Reluctantly, I grabbed my bag before making the lone journey towards the classroom he awaited in…

(... Even Grim ditched me because of those stupid flowers’ smell…)

\-----------

“... Ah, you’ve finally arrived, child of… Man…” My lungs burned, my legs feeling a similar pain as I entered the room, flopping against the closest chair. Chartreuse eyes widened in shock, but I couldn’t blame them. I probably looked a sight.

“S… Sorry I’m late… A fight broke out in the hall I was gonna take… So I had to… Take another path…” Had it been any other time, the way his eyes wandered my body, seemingly examining each and every part of it… I might’ve felt subconscious of it. RIght now, I just wanted to breathe… “Just… Give me like five minutes, then we can start…”

I closed my eyes, leaning back in the small chair as I struggled to calm my breathing… Though, I could hear him rise from his seat, the click of his heels making their way over to me. The moment I opened them, I found his face mere inches from mine, eyes squinted, as if examining something closely… I couldn’t stop myself from freezing, both concerned, yet… Intrigued, to see the man so closely.

“... U-uh… Malleus?” He made no effort to move back. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He bent closer, squinting in suspicion.

“That smell…” … My face immediately burned from shame.

“A-ah… There was, um… An accident during gym… I fell into some weird flowerbed and… Yeah, it’s strong. Sorry, I didn’t have time to ch-”

Suddenly, I found myself pulled close, the fae burying himself into my shoulder. I could hear him deeply inhale, an almost… Erotic, moan escaping his lips as his body trembled.

“You smell heavenly, child of man…” From the brief glimpse I was able to catch from his eyes, I could tell they’d sharpened, a dangerous sight… Normally only turned to such a degree if he was furious or… Well… “Excited.” I could only assume it was the latter, both from his words, and the way his fangs nipped along my skin nuzzling against me with a strange fevor I’d never seen. Soon after, his tongue occasionally seeped out to leave a light lap against my flesh, shivering in delight as his tongue stripped away a decent portion of the pink pollen with it…

It would be oh-so-easy to fall into his touches, to let the fearsome dragon have his way with me… But…

“(M-MAL MAL! WE’RE AT SCHOOL!!!)” I struggled to push him further, unable to resist worried glances towards the door. If even one person were to wander in on such a spectacle… Well, especially HE would never hear the end of it! Yet, each time I managed to successfully shove a hand, or other limb away, another would quickly overpower me, as if I were some sort of irresistible delight he couldn’t resist… 

… Though, from the hazy, sluggish smile he wore… I was beginning to think that might actually be the case.

He replied, a lazy grunt. Really, it felt more like he couldn’t hear me, so focused on taking my hand within his own, and licking along my fingers. Now I shivered, feeling the way his reptilian tongue slinked around, thoroughly coating my digits with his saliva, before he simply pulled my hand to his lips, deciding it more efficient to simply suckle them instead.

… Something was wrong… Something was definitely wrong… I heard chatter from outside, my heart thundering within me.

“(Mal Mal! C’mon, stop that!)”

“Mmm…” This time, I forced my hand away, and though he reached back, his movement felt more… Sluggish, this time. “Mmgrh…” I ignored his pout, gently pushing him back. I leapt from my chair, peering out the window to make sure no one was right outside, and made sure to pull the curtains and lock the door. The moment it clicked, I found myself pressed against the firm wood, Malleus’ head resting atop my own as his hands began to sluggishly wander about my body.

“A-ah…!” I covered my mouth, knowing that even so, someone might’ve already heard. He didn’t seem to care, nuzzling against me further, almost aggressively at this point, while his hands began to tug at my clothing, revealing more of my skin. Shortly after, I could feel his member beginning to twitch against my body. At this point, I knew escape would be a near impossible task… (Unless he could conduct himself to teleport us, that was…) “(Mal Mal! Bad dragon, bad!)” 

At that, he reluctantly stumbled away, almost toppling over his own feet… It was like watching a cat that’d had too much catnip…

… Wait… Catnip was a plant… And I fell into a bunch of plants… 

… Oh no.

“Are… Are you high???” He managed to keep himself on two feet, using a nearby table littered with gargoyles to help keep him stable. 

“N… No…” … He was VERY convincing, that much was for sure. I slowly walked forward, watching as his eyes narrowed on me once more, and slowly reached a hand out. Once he seemed to process what was happening, he snatched it, holding it tightly so I wouldn’t escape his grasp again, and nuzzled into the appendage as if his life depended on it. “Mmmgh~”

An almost dangerous look flashed upon his eyes, but this time, I was prepared, managing to keep myself in place as he tried to tug me into his embrace again. Clearly he was displeased about that. “[Naaaaaame]...” His voice took on a low turn, a hint of a growl to it… Yet it was more akin to a displeased child’s brewing tantrum than anything. I took the opportunity to pull my hand away, ignoring his second growl.

“... Oh my god… What the fuck did those flowers do…” More importantly… What the fuck was I suppsoed to do?! I couldn’t exactly go ask other members of Diasomnia for help, that’d either end badly for me, or for Malleus! I don’t think they’d take “Hey your lord ate a bunch of weird aphrodisiac pollen and won’t stop touching me” well, to say the least...

… I took a deep breath, walking away from him as I tried to relax. I paused as I passed a nearby window, finally seeing the even worse mess I’d become. My uniform was a complete, disheveled mess, and where my skin wasn’t pink, it was now slick with saliva and teeth marks from where the man tried to devour me… And my hair? It was worse than a bedhead… If somehow we COULD make it out without no one noticing Malleus, surely the same couldn’t happen for me…

I heard heels clicking from behind, their rhythm a far-cry from normal. I jumped to the side, dodging the dragon’s attacks by mere seconds.

“WHA!!!” He stumbled a bit, almost falling over in surprise, yet I couldn’t afford to help him. His eyes had returned to that feral state, so I had to think fast.“M-Mal Mal… Come on now, just relax… I took a few steps back, trying to figure out a plan of action. “... You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

“Mmgmh…” … Wasn’t much to work with, but I had to make do.

“Yes you are~ You’re a very good boy~ So… Why don’t we end the meeting early today, and go back to Ramshac-KLE!” He lunged again, and by some miracle, I’d managed to dodge. He was getting a lot faster… (Whatever was in that pollen must’ve been kindling his more beastly instincts again…) I was cornered to the wall, but I could feel the door right behind me.

“... Mrmm…” At this point, he was practically growling, low and threatening… His tail unfurled from where it was usually hidden, sharp claws beginning to tear through his gloves as he stalked closer, seemingly taller than before… I knew this was my last chance to try and salvage the situation. 

“(Hoo boy…)” I took another step back, feeling my back meet the wall. My only reassurance at that moment was knowing even now, he’d never hurt me, no matter how deadly those chartreuse eyes of his were. “... A-anyway! Why don’t we head back to Ramshackle, Mal Mal? There’s lot of cozy blankets and clothes to make a next with… And we’ve got comfy pillows too…”

His ears twitched at that, but nothing more. It wasn’t convincing enough… So I had no choice but to pull out ol’ reliable…

“... You’d also have me all to yourself… No one could interrupt and pull me away from you, and I could give you MANY snuggles… OH!” The last thing I saw before he pounced was a flash of green fireflies, and it seemed in the brief moment, I blinked, that the gargoyle-clad classroom had vanished, instead replaced with the walls of a Ramshackle bedroom. Instead of a flat wall, my back collided onto a flurry of pillows and blankets, yet one thing remained the same…

I was still trapped beneath the dragon’s clutches, except this time, there was no escape…


End file.
